Hereinafter, a conventional electronic camera will be described with reference to FIG. 7. FIG. 7(a) shows a front perspective view of a conventional electronic camera. FIG. 7(b) shows a rear perspective view of the conventional electronic camera.
The conventional electronic camera 70 shown in FIG. 7 includes an objective lens 73, a finder 74, a shutter 75, an operation switch 76, and the like. In the electronic camera 70, when a photographer takes a photograph of a subject, initially, the photographer directs the objective lens 73 for taking a photograph of the subject to the subject to be photographed. While confirming a subject image which is displayed on the finder 74 or a display device 72, he/she adjusts the size of the subject image by operating a zoom switch or the like. Thereafter, he/she presses the shutter 75, thereby taking a photograph. Further, after taking a photograph is finished, for example, when he/she wants to confirm the taken image, he/she can do so by operating the operation switch 76 to switch a mode and change the contents displayed on the display device 72, so that the taken image is displayed on the display device 72.
In recent years, the conventional electronic camera described above is attempted to be miniaturized in order to improve the portability thereof. Then, the size and the operation of the electronic camera when the electronic camera is miniaturized, greatly depend upon at which positions the display device 72, the objective lens 73, the operation switch 76 and the like constituting the conventional electronic camera 70 are arranged.
However, there is a limitation to miniaturizing the conventional electronic camera 70 with keeping having all the components as well as keeping its shape. In addition, when respective components of the conventional electronic camera 70 are miniaturized with keeping their arrangement, the respective switches such as the shutter 75 and the operation switch 76 come closer to each other, and thereby resulting in a problem that unnecessary operations of the respective switches by the operator will cause erroneous picturing.